Magic Combination Contest
by Neyta Minaira
Summary: Fairy Tail mengadakan 'Magic Combination Contest! Setiap orang di Fairy Tail sibuk mencari orang yang cocok dengan magic miliknya untuk mengikuti kontes tersebut! Hadiah yang menarik sudah menanti! Pasangan mana yang akan menjadi juaranya? Bantu author menentukan pasangan serta bagaimana kombinasi sihirnya dan mainkan IMAJINASIMU! XD NaLu tetap prioritas First fic in Fairy Tail


**Magic Combination Contest**

**.**

**Rated : **

**T for language**

**Genres : **

**Friendship & Fantasy**

**Notes :**

**This is my first fanfic for Fairy Tail XD Aku sebenarnya sudah lama ingin sekali menulis Fic buat Fairy Tail, tapi enggak pernah ada ide. Akhirnya ide cerita fic ini yang muncul di kepalaku ^^ Aku juga sangat suka Magic and Fantasy. Jangan khawatir bingung, karena aku pandai berimajinasi kok *Sok juga ni orang #Bltak!***

**Okey, mulai saja deh ceritanya… X3**

**Disclaimer :**

**I'm not own Fairy Tail T_T**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Fairy Tail mengadakan 'Magic Combination Contest'! Setiap orang di Fairy Tail sibuk mencari orang yang cocok dengan magic miliknya untuk mengikuti kontes tersebut! Hadiah yang menarik sudah menanti! Pasangan mana yang akan menjadi juaranya? **

**. **

**Chapter 1 : Who is my best partner?**

**.**

Pagi yang sangat sunyi menjadi pemandangan yang menyenangkan di Magnolia. Kabut putih tipis yang sejuk di kulit membuat pandangan mata terlihat kabur. Sejuknya udara menyegarkan pernapasan yang menghirupnya. Kicauan burung gereja yang menghinggap disetiap rumah, menjadikan mereka alarm pagi untuk membangunkan jiwa setiap orang yang tertidur.

Begitu juga dengan gadis berambut blondie yang sekarang masih bersarang di tempat tidurnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Kicauan burung sangat indah terdengar, membuat gadis tersebut kembali dari dunia mimpinya. Perlahan, dia membuka matanya dan mengedipkannya beberapa kali.

Burung-burung yang sangat cantik itu berkicau seperti alunan melodi surga dunia. Ini membuatnya memejamkan matanya kembali untuk sejenak mendengarkannya. Suara itu begitu damai terdengar, membuat senyum di wajahnya mekar. Ya, begitu damai….

~~~Hening~~~

BRAAAK!

"LUCEEEE!"

GUBRAKK!

~~~Hening kembali~~~

"NATSUU!"

Ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana keadaan mereka pada saat itu?

Lucy yang sedang senang menikmati nyamannya suasana damai itu dikejutkan oleh suara laki-laki berambut pink dengan shal putih sisik naga yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya itu. Lelaki yang dipanggil Natsu dengan tiba-tiba meneriaki namanya dari jendela kamar Lucy. Dia membukanya tiba-tiba dari luar jendela kamarnya dengan paksa hingga bunyinya seperti itu.

Lucy yang kaget karena kedamaiannya tiba-tiba dirusak itu terjatuh dengan kerasnya ke lantai. Bisa dibayangkan betapa sakitnya jatuh dari tempat tidur hingga suaranya seperti itu?

"Kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah mengagetkan orang sih Natsu! Kau tahu ini masih jam 6 pagi, dan sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk memakai pintu?! Bukan jendela!" ucap Lucy kesal dan langsung bangkit dari lantai dengan kedua tangan di pinggangnya.

"Owari! Owari!" Natsu pun hanya mengangguk-angguk lemah dengan tangan kanan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Natsu sudah takut pada Lucy kalau aura yang menyelimutinya sudah berubah menjadi hitam kelam.

"Huh…" Lucy mendengus kesal melihat kejadian yang selalu seperti ini. Yah, mungkin sudah biasa Natsu berkali-kali mengagetkannya hingga jantungnya selalu terasa berhenti sejenak.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu pagi-pagi ke sini Natsu? Beri aku penjelasan yang bagus karena kau sudah mengusik pagi indahku!" gerutu Lucy kesal, masih dengan alis yang mengkerut.

Natsu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melangkahkan kakinya ke depan Lucy, "Luce, kau mau kan jadi pasanganku?"

"HAAA?!" Lucy pun ber-ha ria mendengarnya. Sebentar dia terlihat berpikir dengan tangan yang bergetar. Ia menggenggam tangannya erat-erat dan mengangkatnya perlahan, "Natsu…."

DEG! Natsu langsung bisa merasakan aura kegelapan itu kembali datang dan membuatnya keringat dingin.

BLTAAKK!

Yak, untuk yang satu ini Lucy berhasil memukul kepala pink nya hingga sang pemilik kepala kesakitan."Sakitt…"

Lucy kembali mendengus kesal, "Jangan datang pagi-pagi begini untuk hal yang seperti itu. Kalau kau ingin bilang sepertii itu, seharusnya mencari tempat yang indah dan nyaman…"

Rona merah di pipi Lucy tidak bisa terelakkan. Mungkin memang Natsu itu adalah orang yang blak-blakkan, tapi mungkin ini yang membuat Natsu menjadi berbeda dari yang lain. Sifatnya yang periang dan easy going membuat setiap orang di dekatnya merasa nyaman dan dekat dengannya.

Lucy melirik ke arah lain dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah, "Lagipula aku belum siap Natsu…"

"Ha?" kali ini Natsu yang ber-ha ria dan membuat dahi Lucy mengkerut. Natsu mengerutkan alisnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya, "Meskipun kau bilang begitu, kau tetap harus siap Luce!"

"Tapi ini terlalu cepat dan aku merasa belum siap Natsu!" kata Lucy dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi.

"Siap atau tidak siap, kau harus mau! Kita pasti akan bisa memenangkannya! Yosh! Aku jadi membara!" Natsu mengatakannya dengan tangan kanan yang diselimuti api khasnya. Sepertinya dia sangat semangat.

Lucy terdiam, "Memenangkannya?"

Natsu mengangguk cepat dengan senyum khasnya, "Yap! Kalau Lucy menjadi pasanganku, kita pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka semua dalam kontes yang akan diadakan lusa!"

"Kontes?"

Ia kembali mengangguk cepat, "Iya, lusa Fairy Tail akan mengadakan 'Magic Combitaion Contest' dan kata kakek, hadiahnya sangat menggairahkan! Aku jadi bersemangat untuk me—"

BLTAKK! Tinju sekuat tenaga itu kembali menghampiri kepala Natsu sebelum dia sempat menyelesaikan kalimat dan sukses membuatnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Huh! Bilang dari tadi kenapa sih?! Aku jadi berharap berlebihan kan?!" Lucy mendengus kesal dan duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan tangan yang menyilang. Ia juga merasa malu karena sudah membayangkan hal yang berlebihan setinggi langit. Kecewa seperti terjun payung tanpa parasut dan langsung menghantam dadanya.

"Kamu kenapa sih?!" kesal Natsu karena dipukul tiba-tiba oleh Lucy. Namun raut kesal itu berubah menjadi sedih ketika Nastu menangkap dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi Lucy yang sekarang. "Luce…"

"Hu…" umpat Lucy yang masih kesal dengan Natsu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan hanya mengamati lantai di sisi kanannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat muram seperti berkabut. Matanya yang indah itu berkaca-kaca seperti akan menangis. Luapan emosinya dengan sekuat tenaga ia tahan dalam tangan yang ia genggam erat. Rasanya di bagian dada itu, ada pisau tajam yang menyayatnya. Lucy hanya diam dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya, 'Kenapa aku jadi kesal begini..'

"Luce…" Natsu menggumam pelan dan perlahan jalan merangkak mendekatinya sampai ia berhenti tepat di depan Lucy. "Kau kenapa Luce?"

Lucy dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Natsu dan melihat dinginnya dinding rumahnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok! Kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku?"

"Itu…." Suara Lucy tenggelam perlahan saat ia berusaha untuk melihat Natsu yang sudah duduk di depannya. Lucy memegang erat kedua lututnya. Ia memang sangat kesal akannya, tapi Natsu tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Dia hanya meminta Lucy untuk menjadi pasangannya saat kontes lusa. Lucy tidak berhak marah karena hal seperti ini.

Akhirnya dia menghela napas panjang dan menatap Natsu yang wajahnya seperti sangat khawatir. Lucy merasa aneh dengan tatapan itu dan berusaha tidak melihatnya kembali, "Lagipula kenapa kau memilihku? Bukankah masih ada orang lain yang bagus untuk menjadi pasanganmu? Misalnya Happy? Atau Lissana?"

Natsu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku hanya merasa kalau Lucy yang paling tepat untukku. Pasti kita bisa memenangkan kontes tersebut!"

Kali ini alis Lucy yang terangkat sebelah, "Memangnya 'Magic Combination Contest' itu seperti apa sampai kau memilihku?"

"Eumm…" Natsu memegangi dagunya dan matanya memandang ke langit-langit kamar Lucy. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Mirajane pada saat pengumuman. Berusaha menyambungkan susunan puzzle memori yang urak-urakkan dan tidak jelas. Mengingatnya, dia lalu meraih sebuah kertas dari sakunya dan menunjuknya pada Lucy. "Ini Luce. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Mira menempelnya di Guild."

Lucy meraih kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

**Magic Combination Contest**

**Ikuti dan meriahkan acara ini dengan menjadi peserta!**

**Kalian bisa menunjuk pasangan kalian untuk mengikuti kontes ini!**

**Pertunjukkan kemampuan sihir kalian sampai sejauh mana.!**

**Koombinasi sihir yang paling memukau penonton dan juri, akan menjadi pemenangnya!**

**Kami juga mempersilahkan Mage dari Guild lain untul ikut serta.**

**Tempat kontes di taman Magnolia pada lusa sore.**

**Pemenang akan mendapat hadiah menarik dan menggairahkan!**

**Jadi, persiapkan dirimu dan pasanganmu!**

**NB : Pasangan hanya terdiri dari dua orang dan bisa perempuan/laki-laki ataupun sesamanya. Kontes ini mencari siapa yang paling bisa dan paling bagus dalam mengkombinasikan kemampuan sihir yang dipunya.**

**By, Mira ~~**

Lucy pun ber-Oh ria melihat kertas pengumuman tersebut. Dia mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan ajakan Natsu. 'Huh… Lagipula memang tidak mungkin kalau Natsu memintanya sungguh-sungguh…' pikir Lucy.

Lucy melihat Natsu yang menunggu-nunggu jawabannya dengan puppy eyesnya. "Bagaimana Luce?"

Lucy terlihat berpikir sebentar dan mengangguk pasrah, "Hhh.. baiklah Natsu.. Aku mau menjadi pasanganmu."

Natsu terlihat sangat senang hingga melompat dan berlari-lari kegirangan mengitari kamar Lucy dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan api, "YEYY! Luce mau menjadi pasanganku!"

Lucy hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Natsu yang kekanak-kanakkan itu. Sifatnya yang seperti anak kecil memang selalu menghibur Lucy. Riang dan bersahaja seperti sebuah matahari yang senang tiasa selalu menghangatkan bumi. Meneranginya dari kegelapan dan menuntunnya menemukan pandangan yang jelas. Benar-benar khas Natsu..

Namun Lucy jadi terpikirkan sesuatu, "Oh ya Natsu, kenapa kau memilihku? Memangnya kau sudah memikirkan bagaimana kombinasi sihir kita?"

Natsu berhenti seketika dan to the point menjawab, "Entahlah… Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya merasa kalau Luce pasti cocok! Hihihi!"

"Hh… Dasar kau ini… Kalau yang lain bagaimana?"

Natsu mengangkat kedua pundaknya, "Entahlah… Happy sepertinya sedang berjuang meminta Charle buat jadi pasangannya.."

Mata Lucy terbuka setengah dengan senyum tanggung di wajahnya, "Hahaha, dia tidak pernah menyerah ya.."

"Di situ juga tertulis kalau mage dari Guild lain bisa ikutan. Pasti akan banyak orang yang hebat deh nanti! Yosh! Aku jadi membara!" Natsu dengan senangnya melayangkan tinjunya ke atas.

Lucy sendiri tertawa kecil melihatnya, "Hmm… Pasti banyak teman-teman kita yang datang.."

"Iya! Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kita ke Guild! Pasti banyak yang datang!" Natsu segera menarik tangan kanan Lucy dan membuatnya bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Sebelum Natsu membawanya lebih jauh, Lucy segera menghentikannya, "Tu, tunggu dulu Natsu!"

Natsu pun berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, "Kenapa Luce? Lebih cepat, lebih baik kan?"

Lucy mendesah pelan seperti ada yang mengganggunya, "A, aku mau mandi dulu Natsu. Kau tunggu dulu ya."

Natsu mengamati Lucy yang masih mengenakan piama berwarna pink, seperti warna rambutnya. Rambut Lucy pun masih berantakan dan tidak tertata rapi seperti biasa. Akhirnya Natsu pun melepaskan pegangannya dan malah menggaruk kepalanya, "Baiklah kalau begitu… Tapi cepat ya?!"

Lucy segera berlari mengambil handuknya dan memasuki kamar mandi, "Iya-iya!"

**.**

**~~Time skip~~**

**. **

Akhirnya Natsu dan Lucy jalan bersama ke Guild mereka tercinta, Fairy Tail. Mereka mengamati setiap sudut kota Magnolia yang sepertinya sedang bersiap-siap untuk melihat pertunjukkan dari Fairy Tail besok. Mereka menghiasi langit kota dengan menggabungkan tali warna yang satu dengan tali warna yang lain dari satu atap rumah ke atap rumah lain.

Anak-anak kecil berlarian ke sana ke mari memainkan balon berwarna-warni. Sungguh sesuatu yang sangat damai dan menyenangkan tinggal di Magnolia. Apalagi dengan Guild Fairy Tail yang memang selalu melakukan kegaduhan dan keributan. Meskipun begitu, warga kota Magnolia sangat terhibur akannya, apalagi mereka juga suka mengadakan berbagai festival. Semuanya jadi meriah dan heboh pastinya ^^

BRUAAKK!

"AKU SUDAH MENEMUKAN PASANGANKU!" Natsu berteriak dengan kerasnya sambil menghantam pintu Guild dan teriakkannya itu membuat wajah Lucy memerah.

"Natsu, jangan berkata sembarangan deh!"

"Lho? Memang kenyataannya demikian kan?" tanya Natsu innocent.

Lucy kembali menarik napas pasrah akan pasangannya yang pemikirannya sempit ini. Meskipun begitu, ada bagian dari hati kecil Lucy yang menyukai kata-kata tersebut. Kedua sisi bibirnya terangkat merasakannya.

Namun Lucy merasa ada yang aneh dengan Guildnya. Saat ia melihat ke dalam, semua orang ternyata hanya duduk diam dan nampak berpikir keras. Sunyi sepi dan tiada bersuara. Tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu heboh dan ribut.

Mereka secara kompak menoleh ke tempat mereka berada. Dengan lesunya mereka menjawab, "Yah, baguslah untukmu Natsu…"

"Haa?" Natsu dan Lucy tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Setelah mereka mengatakannya, mereka kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing dan tidak mempedulikan yang lain. Jadi sepi rasanya…

Tidak ada Elfman yang biasanya heboh menyebut laki-laki, Gray yang tiba-tiba membuka bajunya, Cana yang menghabiskan satu barrel alcohol, Erza yang mengoceh karena tingkah laku semua orang, Juvia yang selalu mendekati Gray, dan semuanya itu hanya terdiam. Duduk manis dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Natsu dan Lucy bertanya-tanya tidak mengerti dan mendekati Mira di meja counter. Gadis berambut putih panjang dengan poni yang diikat dan baju berwarna merah yang dipanggil akrab Mira itu sekarang sedang mengelap beberapa gelas hingga mengkilat. Melihat Natsu dan Lucy datang, ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menaruh gelas itu ke tempatnya.

"Selamat datang, Natsu, Lucy." katanya dengan ramah.

Natsu segera duduk dan menidurkan kepalanya di meja. Lucy pun ikut duduk dan melihat Natsu yang tiba-tiba jadi tidak bersemangat. Sepertinya Natsu tidak ada teman main, makanya dia jadi bosan.

Lucy pun menanyakannya pada Mira, "Kenapa mereka seperti ini, Mira?"

Mira melihat ke atas dengan jari telunjuk kanan di dagunya, "Hmm.. Mereka lagi bingung menentukan pasangan untuk kontes lusa. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar mengincar kemenangan untuk mendapatkan hadiahnya."

"Memangnya hadiahnya apa Mira?" tanya Lucy dengan nada yang kecil dan mulut sedikit maju ke depan dengan tangan kanan menutupnya dari samping. Ia sangat penasaran dengan hadiah tersebut.

Mira sendiri justru tertawa, "Fufufu, aku tidak boleh memberitahukannya. Nanti jadinya tidak seru lho, Lucy."

Lucy menarik tangannya dan kedua sisi pipinya mengembung, "Huuh… Aku jadi tambah penasaran.."

"Fufufu, oh ya, Lucy berpasangan dengan Natsu ya?" tanya Mira melihat Natsu yang masih dalam posisinya.

Lucy mengangguk pelan, sweatdrop, "Yah, begitulah… tapi kami belum memikirkan bagaimana kombinasi sihir kami nanti… Tiba-tiba saja Natsu datang ke tempatku dan memintaku jadi pasangannya tanpa pikir panjang.. Huhh…"

"Khas Natsu deh. Tapi kalau didiamkan seperti ini terus, mereka tidak akan menemukan pasangan mereka untuk kontes besok. Belum juga latihan kan?" Mira sedikit murung melihat mereka yang demikian.

Natsu sekarang duduk tegap melihat Mira dengan mata terbuka setengah, "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak bilang ke mereka kalau mereka harus cepat-cepat bilang siapa pasangan mereka ke kamu. Kalau tidak, bakal ada hukumannya… Pasti mereka lebih cepat mikir…"

"EEE?" Lucy dan Mira hanya terdiam membatu dengan mata membesar karena mendengar perkataan Natsu yang tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Aku salah ngomong ya?" muka innocent Natsu membuat mereka tambah membatu.

Kemudia mereka saling pandang satu sama lain, lalu melihat lagi ke Natsu yang penasaran dengan tingkah mereka. Merasa penasaran dan kaget dari mana asal jawaban itu keluar.

Perlahan, senyum di wajah Mira nampak dan ia segera memegang kedua pundak Natsu, "Kau memang hebat Natsu!"

"Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu bisa bilang begitu," sindir Lucy.

Natsu kini yang terdiam dan sama sekali tidak mengerti. Setelah itu, Mira segera melepas pegangannya dari pundak Natsu dan keluar dari meja counter. Ia seperti mengambil sesuatu dan berlari ke lantai dua. Ia menemui Master Makarov dan berbincang-bincang sejenak.

Natsu dan Lucy bangun dari kursinya dan melihat pemandangan tersebut. Mira semangat sekali memberitahu master, sementara master sendiri mengangguk-angguk setuju. Lucy bisa melihat hal itu dengan jelas dan ia merasakan sesuatu hal akan terjadi, "Aku tebak setelah ini, pasti kau akan senang lagi Natsu.."

"Nani?" Natsu mengangkat kedua alisnya, bingung.

"**EHM! EHM!"** terdengar suara Master Makarov yang menggunakan speaker dari atas lantai dua. Mira yang berdiri di belakangnya senyum-senyum penuh makna. Semua orang di dalam Guild menoleh padanya.

"**Ada pengumuman sebentar."** Mendengar hal ini, semua mata mau tidak mau harus memperhatikannya. Mereka tidak mau ada yang ketinggalan satu informasi sedikitpun.

"**Seperti yang kita ketahui, 'Magic Combination Contest' akan diadakan lusa di taman Magnolia. Setiap orang harus mempunyai pasangan, baik itu perempuan ataupun laki-laki, yang penting berdua." **Penjelasannya mendapat anggukan dari semua anggota. **"Guild lain pun boleh mengikuti kontes ini. Tapi…."**

Mereka seperti sudah terhipnotis dengan kata-kata Master Makarov sampai tidak memandang yang lain. Ia melanjutkan, **"Ada perbendaan antara orang yang dari Guild kita dengan Guild lain…"**

"Perbedaan?" tanya Gray sambil tetap menopang dagunya pada tangan kanannya.

"**Ya, perbedaannya adalah, pasangan-pasangan yang dari Fairy Tail harus memberitahukan kepada Mira siapa pasangannya, sekarang! Dalam wakktu 20 menit, kalau belum menemukan pasangannya, maka orang tersebut tidak bisa mengikuti kontes tersebut!"** Master Makarov mengatakannya dengan tegas, meskipun dia tetap menyuguhkan senyum pada semua anaknya.

"NANIIII?" tanya semua orang, minus Natsu yang justru tertawa keras, Lucy yang menahan tawanya, sedangkan Mira tersenyum puas dengan ide Natsu itu.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa mereka justru kebingungan sendiri. Entah siapa yang sihirnya sangat cocok untuk dikombinasikan hingga menghasilkan hal yang luar biasa menakjubkan. Semua orang Guild bingung tiada tara. Kepala mereka sudah dipenuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak jelas.

Yang terpikirkan sekarang hanyalah satu. Mencari partner untuk tampil di 'Magic Combination Contest' pada hari lusa.

"Hei, pasanganku siapa?!"

"Mana kutahu pasanganmu siapa?! Aku saja tidak tahu pasanganku siapa?!"

"Sihir yang bagus itu seperti apa?!"

"Kau masih bisa bertanya, waktunya tinggal 18 menit lagi!"

"Jangan berisik nih! AKu sedang berpikir!"

"Berpikir terus tidak ada gunanya! Labih baik cari sekarang orangnya, sebelum jadi pasangan orang lain!"

"Mencari partner untuk kontes kok susahnya seperti ini sih?!"

"Mana kutahu?! Waktunya tinggal 15 menit lagi!"

"ADUUUUHHHH! BAGAIMANA INI?!"

"JANGAN BERISIK GEH! SEMUANYA JUGA BINGUNG NIH!"

"ADUDUDUH! SIAPA PASTNER TERBAIKKU?!"

**.**

**~~~To Be Continue~~~**

**.**

**Author notes : **

**Huaaa…. Akhirnya aku menulis juga untuk Fairy Tail. Arigatou buat semua readers yang mau membacanya. First Fic di Fairy Tail, tapi sudah ngambil yang Multichapter -_- Yah, habis aku sedang tidak memiliki ide untuk Oneshots sih -_-**

**Nah, karena Fic ini bergenre Friendship and Fantasy, bolehkah Neyta meminta bantuan dari kalian semua yang menjadi readers fic ini?**

**Aku benar-benar bingung untuk menentukan pasangan-pasangan berikutnya _ Neyta tidak bisa melakukannya kalau sendiri, karena itu Neyta minta bantuan pada readers. **

**Kalian bisa memberikan gagasan atau ide kalian tentang siapa-siapa saja yang cocok untuk sihirnya dikombinasikan? Karena dari luar Guild juga bisa, kalian juga bisa mengajukan orang-orang yang pernah tampil sebelumnya di Fairy Tail untuk ikut ambil bagian. Yang kira-kira nanti, saat dipertunjukkan dan sihir mereka dikombinasikan, hasilnya terlihat sangaaaaattt keren! XD**

**Kalau sama Neyta, mainnya imajinasi X3 Jadi, Neyta mohon bantuan dari Readers sekalian ya?**

**Neyta juga mengucapkan, "Ja'alanallaahu Minal 'Aidin wal Faizin ^^" Semoga Allah menjadikan kita orang-orang yang kembali dan orang-orang yang menang. Aamiin ^^**

**Mohon Maaf Lahir dan Batin ^^**

**Sekali lagi, Arigatou gozaimasu minna! **


End file.
